Easier to Fall
by Shaz1
Summary: A sequel to 'More than Angels Watching', prequel to 'Rash of Life'


Easier to Fall

By Shaz1

Rating: G

Summary: This comes after 'More than Angels Watching' and just before ' Rash of Life'

Disclaimer:- None of the characters recognized belong to me!! Also the song used isn't my property either it is a Oleander song no infringement intended.

Please review!!

Easier to Fall

Scott ran as if the devil himself were on his tale, his feet pounding against the soft burning sand, his sneakers leaving noticeable imprints in the sand. His breath came in controlled gasps, and his face burnt red from the exertion and the blaze of the sun in the heat of the day. He ran from himself, he ran from his family and he ran from his pain. He could feel himself breaking and he'd rather do it in private.

_It's easier to fall  
When there's someone there to break it_

He had never felt so alone- sure he was surrounded by people that loved him- but that didn't take away the emptiness in his heart. He was overwhelmed by grief and loss, and it made him lash out at the wrong people- he didn't intend to snap at his brother's but they just wouldn't' leave him be.

_It's easy to abuse  
When there's someone there to take it_

He had tried for days to hide his pain behind a smile, yet his family knew him well enough to know that he was hiding his heartache.

_It's easier to smile  
When you know that you can fake it  
  
_

Lucy's death had hit him harder than anything else in his life- he had never loved anybody with his heart and soul the way he had her- yet he had had her taken from him- her last words begging him to let her go and move on- yet he wasn't so sure that he could.

_Confronted all the while with everything that you've forsaken  
And the hardest thing to do  
Is letting go of you _

She had been gone for almost a month- and yet to Scott it felt like an eternity- that time without her laugh, when he had only just found him again. Slowing to a walk and evidently dropping to his knees on the burning sand, he looked around him, sometimes he could swear that Lucy was stood beside him- but then it could be just wishful thinking.

_Three weeks and seven days...  
She's up, she's down, I'm all around - on my way down  
She's up, she's down, I'm on my way out  
She's up, she's down, I'm on the ground  
  
_

He sighed to himself, his heart had broken a million times over, and he could feel his world falling around him.

_I'm all around  
On my way out  
She's up, she's down, I'm all around  
Around, around_

He had already broken down in front of his family, he blushed at the memory of Virgil holding him in a brotherly embrace whilst he sobbed his heart out- crying over the future that would now ever happen. Yet Virgil didn't know how deep the pain ran- he couldn't thankfully he had never been there.

_It's easier to cry  
When there's someone there to hold you  
Who hasn't had a chance to know  
the bitter and the cold_

Scott desperately wanted things back to how he had laid them out in his heart and mind- him and Lucy together with their children enjoying life- at some point he had even convinced himself that it could still happen.

_It's easier to lie  
When there's no one there to scold you  
  
_

He was trying desperately to get away from those who were telling him of Lucy's death- if he couldn't hear it, it couldn't be true. Yet somehow they kept pulling at him as he pushed them away- making him let go of his love.

_Systematically discarding everyone who knows you  
And the hardest thing to do  
Is letting go of you_

He cursed as once more unwanted tears spilled down his cheeks onto the smooth sand beneath him. Every day for almost the last month he had pushed himself running out here- trying to escape the truth.

_Three weeks and seven days...  
She's up, she's down, I'm all around - on my way down  
She's up, she's down, I'm on my way out  
She's up, she's down I'm on the ground  
  
_

He wiped his hands against his face to rid himself of the tears that lingered there, and desperately tried to pull himself together, slowly he got to his feet and dusted the sand off.

_I'm all around  
On my way out  
She's up, she's down, I'm all around  
Around – around_

He cast a gaze around the scenery before him, and felt the wind place a gentle kiss on his cheek, he smiled.

"I love you Lucy" he whispered his voice, quiet as it was, carried off in the wind to the heavens, and slowly began his walk back to his family. Somehow it was always easier to fall without others to watch.

The End

Please review


End file.
